


Golden Hours

by hisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: Yamato gets one of the numerous, numerous babies of Konoha palmed off on him to look after. He turns out to be better than Kakashi is with babies.





	Golden Hours

Yamato was asleep on the couch as Kakashi sneaked in. He stayed asleep even as he reached the back of it and looked over. The sight that greeted him explained that unusual behaviour, the lack of guard. A baby! A baby curled up on his chest, also asleep, Yamato's hands holding onto them. Hard to tell which of the numerous, identical babies floating around Konoha had been palmed off on Yamato. No whiskers, so not Naruto's kid, otherwise it was unclear. Kakashi was glad it wasn't him this time, Boruto had nearly deafened him last time he held him under extreme duress. That kid was Naruto's, no doubt about it. 

"Is it yours?" Yamato startled, woke up and squinted up at Kakashi in confusion. 

"Huh? No. When would I have the time? Can't you tell babies apart?" 

"They all look the same. Are you sure it's not yours?"

"Again, when would I have the time? It's Inojin. Sai wouldn't take no for an answer." More like Sai pressed all Yamato's responsibility buttons and then fled, leaving the baby behind. Damn it, that was his thing to do to Yamato, not Sai's! Kakashi would have words with him about it.

"Is he still alive?"

"I think so? Hey, you awake?" The dip in his voice, dropping to a whisper as Inojin opened his eyes in response, stared up at Yamato, made him lean over the back of the couch to prod Yamato on the forehead.

"Hey, how come you don't sweet talk me like that?"

"You're a grown man. Don't act jealous of a baby." He wasn't jealous! He just wanted Yamato to be sweet on him too. 

"Tenzooo." Yamato looked at him with exasperation before leaning up to kiss his forehead anyway.

"Welcome home. Now help me out, I think it's time to feed him." Fine, he'd put up with this for a while longer. Inojin seemed less prone to randomly deafening him anyway, even looked calm as he lifted him off Yamato's chest. He held the baby up at arm's length, and Inojin stared back at him with interest. 

"Is that good?"

"Staring? I think so. It's not like cats, he's not about to fight you."

"Oh, is that what cats mean when they stare at you?" 

"...That explains a lot." Inojin laughed then, like he thought it was funny as Yamato picked Inojin out of his hands, rested him against his chest. Inojin craned his head back to stare at Kakashi some more. "I think you have a fan." The laughter mingled with affection in Yamato's voice, how he held the baby with confidence despite his limited experience with them, was unexpected. Yamato holding a baby, such a tiny, fragile life, with the same hands he used to kill. Those hands protecting, as well as destroying. Perhaps that's why Sai picked him.

Or because he knew he could blackmail Yamato into it. Whatever.

Unlike the kids he still didn't want his own, but in this quiet moment, before the inevitable crying ruined it, it didn't seem like a death sentence. He liked seeing Yamato calm, caring, confident, competent like this. From his calm, thoughtful behaviour, Inojin did too. Smart baby. He might have been staring at him, but he knew exactly who the real mother was in the room.

"Are you certain he's not yours?"

"Seriously?"


End file.
